Untitled
by LunaJade
Summary: If you want the first part of the story just tell me and i'll e mail it to you, it's a story about a dragoon and a faerie
1. The Misunderstanding

Untitled Chapter I: The Misunderstanding  
  
"Okay men! Look where the portal is to the Faerie Kingdom!" commanded the White Dragoon warrior. Meanwhile, as they were searching for the portal, a curious faerie watched in awe at the men searching for her home. "I wonder if I can sneak back to my home to tell father about the invasion?" she thought silently. Little did she know that the Dragoon could sense portals to other worlds open. She went through the chants and movements stealthily while the dragoon crept up behind her. He grabbed her body just as she finished the chant for the portal to appear. "Storm the land and burn it to the ground!" directed the dragoon. The men ran forth and the portal closed. The dragoon turned back to the faerie and put her in an inescapable chamber. The general was forced to await his troops while the dragoon headed back to the castle.  
  
At the castle, the servants were readying for their master's return. "Bring that side up more!" cried Cassidy. " If it's that lopsided and we can't reach it, let's just use you as a human pole to fix it!" roared Alex. "You know I hate heights." He whined "Well, then quit telling us how lopsided it is." scolded Alex.  
  
The dragoon wanted more than just hatefulness and abhorrence towards him from the faerie race, so he thought about talking to the faerie. "Guess it's going to be a long journey, huh?" he said. Silence from the faerie. He put the chamber down and exclaimed, "will you never talk to a human, much less a dragoon?!". "I..I was taught you're all evil and speak only of how you rape our kind." She said meekly. "Now that's not right! We don't even speak about such horrible things! We talk about various worldly things like what happens in our homes and what fights were fought good, but I have yet to hear anyone talk of raping your kind." He exclaimed vehemently. "Now, of you would be so kind as to cooperate with me, I will let you out of this chamber." He said nicely. There was silence, but a final reluctant reply, "If I must, then I will.". He took the chamber off and persisted with her on how he had never heard of such horrible language in his life. Then they headed towards his hometown.  
  
Alex and Cassidy were still fighting when the dragoon came into view. The faerie looked just like any other woman in that village, but you could tell she was different from any other woman you saw. She was tall and built as if she were the perfect woman. She had eyes that looked like the crystal clear blue night sky. She had hair was intense gray as if you could see a foggy morning in it. The dragoon was still in uniform and walked up to Alex and Cassidy. He busted out in laughter when they finally noticed he was back. "Oh, welcome back, master Thomas!" the village and other people cried out. He looked at all the people welcoming him and beamed. Alex noticed the woman behind him and said, "Did you finally find your beloved?" "Actually, no. She is my prisoner, but is cooperating very nicely." He replied. She stepped from behind him. "Hello, sorry to be rude but your sign's crooked." She implied shyly. She mumbled a little chant and said fix; the sign jumped into place and fluttered. Everyone stares at her with fear in their eyes. She looked around at all the people staring at her and turned to run but Thomas stepped in front of her. "You're not going anywhere." He said. He grabbed her and picked her up. Alex walked behind him trying to persuade him to put her down. "Don't do that to a lady! I don't care if she is a faerie or not!" she cried. The faerie looked at Alex amazed. "How did you know that?!" she questioned. "I'm not so naïve with this whole world like most people are." She winked at her knowingly. Thomas walked into the room and dropped the faerie on the bed. "I'll come back later to check on you." He said. He left and locked the door on his way out.  
  
"I swear, sometimes you can be so cold-hearted." Scolded Alex. Thomas stared past Alex uninterested in her scoldings. "Are you listening to me at all?!" fumed Alex. "Actually, I'm not; I'm trying to figure out why my men haven't gotten back yet." He retorted. Later in the evening when they were having dinner, Alex was shaking her head in disgust, she jumped up from the table and exclaimed, "Are you ever going to go see your prisoner?! Or maybe even feed her?!" "Would you like to tend to her needs then, Alex?" he replied in a teasing tone of voice. "I'll do just that!" she retorted. She snatched the keys away from him, gathered some food, a wineskin flask and stomped off to check on the prisoner.  
  
The faerie knew there was a shield on the room, so she sat on the bed hoping in vain that her home was safe. "How stupid it was of me to do this!" she cried smacking her head into a pillow. There was an obscene noise at the door that she heard plain as day. She lifted her head and stared as Alex was balancing food, a wineskin and pushing the door open. The faerie burst out in giggles at the sight of the oddly familiar loudmouth woman. "Tis the master being a bit unruly?" she snickered. "Just a bit." She replied walking over to the bedside and setting down the food. "You know, you never have told me your name." Alex stated. "My name is...why do you ask such a question of me?" she inquired. "Because it is very rude to say 'hey you!' all the time." She retorted. "Oh my, I never thought of it that way." She giggled. "My name is Lenore Tsuki." She stated nodding her head. "And your name is Alex." She said before Alex could say anything. Alex stared in amazement. "H- How did you know that?" she stammered. "Just a guess." She shrugged. 


	2. the War

Chapter 2: The War  
  
"Mama, look!" cried the little faerie girl. Soldiers were charging down the hill toward the village with their swords drawn and torches in the other hand. The head faerie come out of his home. "What is all the commotion?" he inquired. Everyone pointed off in the distance. "I see, where is Lenore?" he questioned the people with a regal tone. "We know not of her whereabouts, Lord Kyoji." stated one of his servants bowing. "We'll just have to torture these men until they tell us." He said bluntly. "But what if they know nothing of her?" asked a villager. "Then, we kill them and transport them in front of their master's home." He replied cruelly. He iced all of their torches and trapped the men. "Bring one of them here to me." He commanded. "No, father this is madness!" screamed Lexy defiantly. "Do you want your sister back?" he replied coolly. "Just give me some time to search for her." She pleaded. He sighed, "Fine, but if you do not check in with me then I will start the bloodshed." The soldier who was freed from the trap ran with a small dagger he had hidden. "Die you filth!" he cried. Lexy put a stasis spell on him and said, "I will take this one with me to guide me to his masters home." She put a magical ring on the soldier and left with him.  
  
In the clearing, she spotted a man clad in a very awkward uniform running over to her with a sword in hand. "Don't go any farther!" she yelled. "I need a favor of you and this man here." She said pointing at soldier. "Who would want to help the likes of you?!" he stated haughtily. "You will if you don't want all the men who stormed our village to perish." She pointed out. He sneered at her. "So be it then. Let those men die. I hate them all. I especially hate our lord!" he said with sword drawn and about to stab her. "Don't make me kill you please!" she pleaded. He was just about to kill her when the soldier, of his own free will, drew his sword and blocked the general's sword. "Never will I allow such intolerance to disgrace our lord's reputation." He grunted through clenched teeth. "Infidel! How dare you draw your sword on a comrade!" he cried. "You're no friend of mine! Die, Korrin!" he exclaimed shoving the sword into the heart of Korrin. Lexy looked at the man panting and asked, "Why did you kill him?" "Some people lose perspective of what to fight for." He replied and walked away. "Hey, wait for me!" she yelled.  
  
They arrived just outside of town. He turned to her and said, "You might want to get rid of those." He pointed to the faerie wings. "Oh, yeah." She replied shyly. Her wings disappeared and she transformed into a little girl about the age of 10. She had silver hair and the lightest blue eyes that looked like the foam of morning sea. "Wha? Why is this transformation?" he inquired breathlessly. "It's my human form. I'm about this old as a faerie too." She replied unabashed. "I never knew faeries could hold their ages so well." Chuckled the soldier. "And what is that supposed to mean?" pouted Lexy. "It means that I wish I could hold my age like that." He sighed. She giggled at his remark. "Now let's go find your sister!" he said emphatically.  
  
The soldier and Lexy walked into town. The wife of his good friend ran up to him. "Where is he?! Where is my beloved?" she ranted pleadingly. "I'm sorry, but I was the only one to escape." He said consoling her. Lexy popped her head out from behind him. The woman screamed and fainted. The soldier looked at Lexy and sighed. The nearest townsperson took the woman to her house and the soldier walked over to the gate guards. "I need to speak with Sir Thomas." The soldier said dutifully. The men nodded heads and allowed the soldier to pass. Lexy, distracted by all the sights, ran up and cried, "Wait for me!" The two guards grabbed the little girl. "Don't touch me!" she squealed. The soldier walked back to the two guards and nodded for them to let her pass. She ran and latched on to his leg. The guards laughed heartily and waved them into the castle.  
  
Cassidy looked at the soldier and little girl strangely. "Find a new friend, Toolusa?" teased Cassidy as he walked up to him and Lexy. Toolusa laughed at the remark and replied, "Yes and we're looking for Master Thomas." He looked at them suspiciously. "Why do you want to see the master?" he asked. "Because I am the only person to escape from the faeries." He replied. Cassidy gasped in horror and fell to his knees. "Do you know who was in there?!" he cried hysterically. "I know and there is still a chance for Celes." He reassured him. Lexy tugged at the soldier's sword. He looked down at her. "Why is he being very emotional?" she asked politely. "Because Celes was his beloved and he is going to have to tell her sister, Alex." He informed her. Lexy walked up and tried her best at consoling him. "You won't have to tell her if the faerie king will let them go." She said. He looked up and sniffed. "You're a faerie aren't you!?" he cried. She backed away from him, but he was too quick for her and grabbed her ankle causing her to fall. Toolusa tried to keep her from getting hurt, but it was too late. Lexy's communicator fell out and broke. Lexy squirmed out of his deathgrip and started to cry. Toolusa picked up the broken communicator, lifted the crying form from the stone floor and headed to the king's chamber. 


	3. The Struggle

Author's note: I still haven't gotten any suggestions for a title for this story.any contributions to it I would consider. Just a title..it gets kind of annoying just looking at an untitled story.  
  
Chapter 3: the Struggle  
Lenore paced the room many times before the door opened. Lexy and Toolusa walked in with Thomas. "Oh no! Lexy, not you too! Father will come and kill everything!" she exclaimed running towards her and pulling her away from the two men. "I am not captured, but you are right about the killing." She mumbled into her clothes. Lenore let go. "Do you have a communicator? Or did you sneak out again?" Lexy asked. "I snuck out again without father's permission." She said. "Can you fix my communicator, then?!" Lexy wondered. "No, but if I get out of this room, I could open a portal." Lenore replied. Lexy and Lenore looked at Thomas and Toolusa standing in the doorway. "May we go home to tell father we will be trying to work this out?" Lexy asked graciously. "We will accompany you and that is the only way." Thomas responded. Lexy and Lenore looked at each other and winced. "What's the matter? Is he that bent on no peace?" asked Toolusa. "I'm afraid it's worse than that. He despises anything not from out realm." She explained. "I don't care about that!" Thomas snapped at them. "He has people of mine and they're in jeopardy!" he vented. "All right, then we'll head there for now." Lenore replied.  
  
At the faerie village, Lord Kyoji impatiently awaited his daughter's message. While waiting he stared at the mass of soldiers frozen in place. "Why is it always men who are the ones stupid enough to get caught when they know we have magic?" Lord Kyoji asked himself. "You're right, they would never listen to me, so I went off on my own another way." Celes replied with a dagger to his throat. "Don't try anything funny! I know all of your tricks." She whispered in his ear. "Damn you imbeciles! I will never forgive your race." Lord Kyoji ranted and squirmed in her grasp. Celes tightened her grip and hissed, "And I will never forgive you!" A fae soldier snuck up on Celes and summoned his guardian. The guardian smashed Celes against the railing. The fae soldier ran and helped Lord Kyoji while he let the guardian finish her off.  
  
When Lenore, Toolusa, Thomas and Lexy stepped through the portal, they beheld Celes being thrown around like a rag doll. "Oh no!" Toolusa gasped. Lenore and Lexy ran up the floating steps and tried to call off the guardian. Lord Kyoji and the fae soldier stared in utter astonishment. "How can you help those filthy species?!" Lord Kyoji asked incredulously. Lenore and Lexy glared at their father and went back to the task of finishing off the guardian. The guardian wasn't too happy about getting attacked, so it attacked back. Two giant fists came at both of the girls. Lenore managed to narrowly dodge the fist, but Lexy was slammed through the wall. Lenore stabbed the guardian's heart with an ice sword. Lord Kyoji ran to Lexy. "My, poor, sweet child, I am terribly sorry." He said trying to cradle her. Lexy struggled and finally managed to push away with her final strength. She somehow stood up and said, "This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for your damned arrogant ways!" She started to walk away, but began to fall. A man with a cape and hood over his face easily caught her before she fell. Everyone stared as he waved and disappeared with her in his arms. Lord stared with hate in his eyes as Toolusa and Thomas ascended the steps. "How dare you come here!? I will never forgive you! Watch them all die!" he laughed insanely. "Stop it father! They did nothing!" she cried out.  
  
Meanwhile, as this was all happening, the faerie people came out to watch. "What has come over him?" a random faerie asked. "If he doesn't quit, his daughter will have to kill him." Another said. Suspense filled, the people watched Lenore and Lord Kyoji argue with one another. Lenore set the troops free and opened a portal for them to scramble through. When only the villagers were left, Lord Kyoji realized what had happened. "How could you just let them leave?" he asked outwardly irritated. "You need to learn when to let go." She replied calmly. His jaw dropped in utter astonishment. He stared at her suspiciously. "They've brainwashed you haven't they?!" he demanded. "No! you just can't handle the fact that I'm not like you and I learned to forgive the humans that killed mother!!" she argued heatedly. "How dare you use your mother in a dispute like this!" he yelled. He muttered a chant and a ball of blue lightning came rushing towards Lenore. She barely managed to escape the ball and mutter a counter spell before she hit the ground. The counter spell merged with the blue lightning ball and re-organized the spell to hit Lord Kyoji with much more power and force. He wasn't expecting the spell to break through his barriers and was blown through a tree and a house; violently shattering anything around him and in the path of his flying body. Lenore watched in horror at his battered body and picked him up. She took him to the temple and nursed his wounds.  
  
When he awoke, he saw the two men who had accompanied Lenore and Lexy , and Lenore staring haggardly at him. Her eyes grew wide and she began to cry. He looked at the bed next to him expecting to see Lexy, but saw Celes instead. He looked at Lenore and tried to talk to her, but he found he couldn't. Thomas went to draw some water for him. He came back and handed Lord Kyoji the water. Lord Kyoji drank several glasses before he was satisfied and could talk again. He went to sit up, but Toolusa made him lay back down. "Dry your tears, my daughter. I will heal eventually." He said calmly. She wiped her red-rimmed eyes and smiled. "I didn't so much force to go into the counter spell." She replied shakily. "You have become stronger than any of us could ever imagine. You will be a sage and powerful leader. " he said smiling. She smiled and asked, "Would you like dinner?" he shook his head and replied, "You need some sleep, let the village women worry about us two. He nodded his head at Celes. She nodded sleepily and was helped up by Thomas.  
Before she got to the quarters, Thomas was carrying her to her bed. "My, what a caring one she is." Thomas said lovingly. Toolusa walked up behind him. "Yes, but she is not your to take, she must choose to be with you." Toolusa replied. "I know. I wish I could impress upon her more how much she means to me now." he sighed heavily. In the morning Lenore woke up feeling refreshed. She dressed and walked outside to find Toolusa and Thomas playing with the children in the village square. "If only I could tell him how I feel about him." Lenore told herself. "You can tell him." Encouraged the maid that overheard Thomas talking the night before. Lenore looked at her and nodded. "I will then! Thank you for the encouragement." She replied happily.  
  
Author's note: well that's the end of chapter 3. I guess I'm leaving you  
hanging just a bit^_^. And MirrorCard..I hope this helps  
with the confusion I always give you. Also I am re-posting  
my  
first chapter to include the whole chapter so if you want to  
re-read it's all there now!^.^ 


End file.
